Solid state storage devices include one or more memory storage blocks. Each one of the one or more memory storage blocks includes one or more physical blocks. Each one of the one or more physical blocks stores data. Once data is stored in a physical block, data cannot be written to that physical block until the entire memory storage block that includes that physical block is recycled. Recycling a memory storage block includes copying the valid data within the memory storage block to another memory storage block or a buffer or a memory block and erasing the data within all the physical blocks of the original memory storage block. New data can then be written to the physical blocks of the original memory storage block for storing. In some examples, recycling a memory storage block includes erasing the invalid data within the memory storage block. Garbage collection generally refers to the act of recycling one or more memory storage blocks.